Two Years Of Hidden Love
by RainbowFez
Summary: Two years have past since Adam began teaching. Everything is great but that might change when one of his students does somthing he never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

So this is the first Mr. Young fanfic in a long long time. I'm writing it for me cuz I know only readers who are following me are going to see it. The Mr. Young fandom seems dead. Oh Well I'm board and cant get my Max and Shred down on paper (Metaphorically speaking cuz I use a computer.). So I decided why not write this so i did. If you're one of the few reading this than please review. Enjoy

* * *

Adam young sat back in his plush chair, his feet on his desk. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the afternoon sun shining through his window. Finally he had been given an office. It took two years for Principal Tater to finally accept that he was here to stay. Now he knew where the secret teacher's cafeteria was and had his own space. He realized though that he had enjoyed eating with his friends more than he did the teachers, even if the school spent way too much of their government funding on caviar and lobster.

Breathing out he put that thought away. Maybe he would take a nap. He didn't have another class for two hours and if he ignored the papers that needed grading and the test that had to be written then he could finally catch up on sleep. Smiling to himself his mind drifted off.

Derby entered the teacher's office ten minutes after Mr. Young had fallen asleep. He had a tray of food and a smile on his face. He stopped when he saw his friend. He'd never seen Adam sleeping. He didn't snore or drool like other people he'd met. His face was calm, eyes closed and lips barley parted.

The sight made Derby's heart falter. His heart rate was increasing fast and his hands began to sweat. He glanced around the office to see two chairs on the closer side of Adam's desk. Keeping his breathing calm he sat down on the left chair. As quietly as he could he placed the tray on the big mahogany desk. Adam looked so cute like this and the way his hair shimmered in the sunlight was breathtaking. The boy's skin seamed to glow and the light illuminated those perfect lips.

Derby wanted to touch them. They'd been distracting him for a long time. He wanted to know if they were as soft as he imagined. He wanted so badly to press his lips against Adam's to taste him and know what it felt like to kiss the one you love. Yes he loved Adam Young. He'd thought it was just a crush and for a long time it was. But then things changed.

The more Derby had watched his teacher the deeper his feeling grew. Adam moved gracefully now that he had continued to take ballet. He didn't look like a girl though. He had just lost his awkwardness. He moves smoothly and softly, gliding around the classroom simply by walking. Of course Derby knew he might be imagining things. His feeling for Adam did make some things seem more exaggerated.

Adam had started dressing as "sexy" as some of the girls said. His bangs were gone replaced by short spikes. His baggy collared shirts grew tighter, showing off his thin frame. Right now Derby could almost see the abs Adam had worked so hard to get. The nerd got hot and Derby coldnt help but become more attracted. He chewed silently, eyes not leaving Adam's body.

"dmebrt derny lovne" Adam mumbled in his sleep. Derby's body went rigid. Did Adam just say Derby love? Was his teacher dreaming about him? Did Adam feel the same way!

Behind Adam's closed lids formulas flew by letters and numbers black on a white background. He recognized many as formulas he knew but others were foreign to him. He reached out but they had already disappeared in the distance. How was he supposed to learn anything if everything ran away? In frustration he growled, unknowingly mumbling gibberish. The dream ended soo after and his eyes drifted open.

"Maybe I shouldn't take naps in the middle of the day" he mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes. "Derby!" He shouted, feet falling off the desk. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long" Derby lied.

"What did you want?" Adam breathed out, his heart beating properly again.

"To kiss you" he said without thinking. The student's hands flew to his mouth just as the teacher made a choking noise.

"W-what?" Mr. Young choked out.

"Nothing." Derby said in a rush. "I should probably be going." Derby was grabbing at his things trying to pick up his backpack with shaking hands.

"Derby stop" Mr. Young said, grabbing his friend's lips. Derby's body become rigid. "What is going on?"

Derby isn't the smartest kid. He doesn't think before his act as was just proven and he lets his instincts drive his actions. That's why one minute he is trying to escape and the next grabbing his best friend's face and pressing his lips to the other's.

Adam's breathe stopped. Derby was kissing him! What the heck is going on? Adam's mind went into overdrive. He fell into a shock induced blackout. His mind went numb, not even realizing his lips were responding to the kiss. Derby deepened the kiss. He pressed his hands to Adam's firm chest and pushed him backward. Adam made a grunt when his back hit the wall. IT was then that he finally came to his senses.

"Derby! What the heck!" Mr. Young shouted, pushing the other boy away. Adam shook his head in shock. He was experiencing angry, fear and emotions he couldn't even name. But those emotions all turned to guilt when he saw the devastated look on Derby's face. Before Adam could say another word his student bolted from the room.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I know I haven't updated this in a year but I hope it isn't too late for people to still read it. Review and tell me what to think.

* * *

"Derby!" Adam shouted, hand out but frozen in place. His back still lay pressed against the wall and his breathing was heavy in his chest. He just kissed Derby, his best friend and student. He didn't know what to think. Sure he was straight and in love with Eco but she wasn't interested in him. No one was interested in him, except Derby it seemed.

"I shouldn't take naps in the middle of the day" Adam repeated. Slowly he walked to the door and shut it quietly. "Guess that test won't be written" he mumbled. Absentmindedly he made his way to his desk chair and plopped down. His mind was blurred and he tried to remember the kiss but he had been so shocked that he hadn't even realized what was happening until he ended it. What the heck was he supposed to do?

Part of him, most of him, wanted to sit Derby down and tell him it was inappropriate for a teacher and student to have a relationship. Maybe that would soften the blow when he told the boy he didn't feel the same way. Another part of him, the part that had been desperate for someone to love him was shouting that he wouldn't get another chance like this. So what if he was straight? No girl at school or outside of it had shown any interest in him. He was just a nerdy boy who everyone thought was over his head. If he dated Derby maybe he would grow to like him. He could at least get another kiss. It wasn't like a kiss from a boy was any different from one from a girl. Deciding he had too much to think about he pushed all his papers to the side of his desk.

* * *

Derby pushed his way through the groups of people avoiding the lunchroom, intent on finding somewhere he could be alone. Several gave him dirty looks but he didn't see and even if he had he wouldn't have cared. He finally found a supply closet away from any crowds. He opened and slammed the door shut. It was dark but it didn't matter. No one needed to see him cry.

He sunk to the ground, crawling into the corner farthest away from the door. His knees were brought to his chest and he let out a soft sob. Why was he so stupid? He kissed Adam who he knew loved Eco. His teacher would never love him! And now he probably lost him as a friend. That was as close as he could come to having Mr. Young and now that was gone too. Another sob escaped him mouth, this one louder.

"Why are you in my supply closet" A voice said causing Derby to scream and pound his head against the wall. The lightbulb above him seemed to turn on by itself revealing Dang standing in the middle of the room.

"Dang!" Derby shouted, scrambling to his feet. "I wasn't crying."

"Do not be ashamed" Dang said. "Did a leaf monkey steal your fancy hat?" Derby sniffled and nodded. "Ohhh those tricky leaf monkeys. You must be more careful with your hats or they will swoop in and grab it.

"Y-yea" Derby sniffled.

"Unless you cry for another reason" Dang said. Derby stiffened and looked down.

"What is wrong?" Dang asked, appearing inches from Derby's side.

Derby jumped a foot in the air. "A l-leaf monkey stole my hat" he said. Dang raised an eyebrow causing Derby to fidget in place. "Fine" Derby broke, knocking the back of his head into one of the wooden shelves. "I kissed Adam and pushed me away" he sniffled.

"That does sound worse than a leaf monkey" Dang said. Derby couldn't help but snort at the ridiculousness said in such a serious tone. "So you decided to come into my closet and cry?" Derby shrugged his shoulders. "Did you consider talking to him?"

"And say what" Derby scoffed. "It's not like anything I say will make a difference. He'll hate me no matter what. He won't even be my friend anymore. He was my best friend! I loved him" Derby wept, trailing on his words in a wet snot filled statement.

"Tell him how you feel" Dang said. "It can't get any worse."

"I guess" he finally sighed.

* * *

Adam walked to his class, eyes darting from one student to the next. He had two periods before he had Derby and knew he couldn't miss another class or he'd get suspended. He hoped that wouldn't happen. Not only did he not want to be the cause of Derby getting in trouble, he also wanted to hold him after class. It had taken him his entire break to finally decide what he wanted to do about this and he needed to tell Derby before he changed his mind. Either way there would be consequences. He really wished the other boy hadn't put him in this situation.

Ever since Tater finally decided he was here to stay he had doubled the size of his classes and shoved all four years at him. It made work harder but liked it more than he'd admit. He grew attached to a lot of these kids. A lot of them had a lot of potential, but once they were out of his class he couldn't encourage them to go into science careers they could be really good in. Now he got to teach them their entire time in high school

* * *

After two agonizingly long class periods the students of the anticipated class began to file in. With each new student his heart beat faster until all but one seat was filled. The clock seconds ticked loudly in the classroom until to Adam's dismay the bell rang.

"Hello class. Ok settle down. Next person to talk gets a ten page paper" he said. The room fell silent. It took him almost a year but he'd found a sure fire way to quiet his classes and they knew he wasn't bluffing. "Today we'll be reviewing how various acids affect more durable metals. Since I don't want another mishap you'll open your books to page one-hundred twenty-four and begin reading. A short quiz on your readings and safety methods will be given in ten minutes. You're grade decides whether you participate in today's experiment or not." The class took out their book and Adam fell into his seat. Seven minutes into the class the door opened to reveal the only late student. Adam's heart stopped for several beats before snapping back to reality. "Derby" Mr. Young said, rising from his chair.

"Dang stopped me on my way to class" Derby squeaked, trying not to sound scared.

"Derby you've missed four of my classes and have been late twice this week. We had a lab today." Derby flinched. "And now you won't be able to participate. I'm tired of you being so blasé about my class."

"I'm sorry, Dang wanted…" derby tried to explain.

"Please go to my office" Adam said in an annoyed tone. "You'll only be a distraction sitting while everyone else does this experiment."

"But" Derby began. He really didn't want to be alone with Adam. He didn't know what his teacher would do if there was no one else around. HE wouldn't beat him up right? That wasn't legal?"

"I'll meet you there momentarily." Adam said with a dismissive hand move movement. He didn't watch his student slink out of class. "Please put your books away." Adam hadn't planned on talking to Derby after class but knew that he wouldn't be able to concentrate. He'd just start off the experiment and make sure no one hurt themselves. The lighter acids shouldn't be a problem and if he put two of his better students in charge they probably could hold down the fort while he was away. A ten page paper inforce good behavior too.

Thankfully no one noticed their teacher's jitteriness as he led them through the stronger acids and told them what to do with the weaker ones. "Jane and Rob are in charge" Adam reminded before leaving the room. He walked quickly but not blatantly rushed all the way to his classroom. When he opened his door he found Derby rummaging through his drawers like he expected. "Derby sit down" Adam said. His student jumped away from the desk, pretending to look innocent. Adam closed the door and Derby couldn't help but notice it lock.

"H-hey Adam" Derby stuttered. "Dang really did…"

"I'm not here to talk about you being late" Adam said. Derby went rigid.

"Then I can go cuz I didn't do anything else wrong" he said, jumping to his feet.

"You kissed me" Adam said. Some emotion touched his voice and it worried Derby. "Why?" Derby stayed quiet which was very unlike him. It was unnerving. "Why?" Adam repeated more despretly.

"Because I'm in love with you ok" He exclaimed. "Because you're adorable and smart and perfect! I just want you to love me back!" Adam sighed.

"I don't love you Derby" Adam said. Derby broke, falling onto his chair looking as if his dog had just died. Adam could see tears begging to prick under his student's eyes. "But I'm willing to try." He continued.

"W-what?" Derby stuttered, eyes once again filled with hope. Adam bit his lip. He'd decided to tell the truth but for some reason it was too hard.

"I don't know if I like you. Maybe I do" Adam lied. "I.., I'm willing to give this a shot." Derby blinked.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Derby asked in disbelieving hope. Adam shrugged.

"Yea, it might make me happy" Adam said truthfully. Maybe Derby didn't have to know he was only doing this because he wanted someone to finally love him.

* * *

One month later

Adam lay in his bed, enjoying the arms wrapped around him and lips pressing against his own. It had been a rough month with a roller coaster of emotions but in all he didn't regret his decision to date Derby. It really did make him happy and part of him was actually falling for his boyfriend's personality. He still wasn't really attracted physically to the other boy or boys in general but the warm embraces and surprisingly soft kisses made his heart flutter.

"I love you" Derby whispered against his teacher's lips.

"I love you too" Adam lied.

"Does that mean I get an A?"

"No" Adam chuckled.

"B?"

"No," Adam repeated, lightly kissing Derby's cheek.

"C? At least give me a C."

"Only if you get a B on your next test" Adam snickered.

"But then I would earn the grade" Derby whined.

"Yep" Adam said, popping his P. "But maybe if you kiss me again I'll change my mind."

"Really" Derby asked excitedly?

"No but it doesn't hurt to try a few dozen times."

Derby laughed and pushed Adam down so he lay on top of the other boy. "I thought being the teacher's pet would get me a good grade."

"Not in my cl…" Adam was cut off by a tongue slipping into his open mouth. Darn, Derby always got him with that trick. It didn't matter though. He had as much fun as Derby doing this.

* * *

Yep thats the end. Not necessarily a completely happy ending and not what I had originally planned but it came out like that as I was typing it. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
